Just Like I Remember
by perfect-tourniquet
Summary: Basically, this will be small little blurbs all about different things; all the boys will have a few eventually. Some many blossom into future stories/plots. Let me know if there are any you really want to see completed.
1. JAMES: C'mon, knock on my door

_Your eyes fluttered open as you hear the door bell ring. Looking over at the clock, the fuzzy red numbers read 6:38am. _

"_James, wake up," you swatted at his arm that is locked around your waist. You could hear the sheets ruffling as he mumbled about it being too early. His grip loosened to readjust, and you took it as an opportunity to scoot away._

"_Uh-uh, you're staying here, darling," he mumbled, placing kisses to the back of your neck and shoulders pulling you deeper into the covers with him._

"_Babe, there's someone at the door," you spoke as you twisted around to face him, smiling. The bell rang out again, shortly after almost to prove your point. "See, I told you," you chide, pressing a kiss to his lips_

_"Fine, fine," he whispered, unwinding his arm from you and leaving the warm bed. He threw on a t-shirt from the floor, with the sweatpants hanging from his hips. His hand rumpled threw his sleep tousled hair, and then moved to rub at his tired hazel eyes. You hear his steps pad across the room, the door creak open and then finally the click of your front door. You let your eyes drift close and snuggle into your pillow further._

_"I leave for three minutes, and you're already drifting back to dreamland, huh?" James asks as you felt his arms wrap back around you, placing his face into the crook of your neck, breathing in deeply._

_"Maybe," you smile, reaching out and tracing your fingers around the v-neck of his t-shirt, "Who was at the door?"_

_"Eh, I don't know, they we're gone before I got there," shrugging his broad shoulders, and an all too familiar smirk began to play on his face, "but, since we're awake now. . ." James trailed off as his fingers skimmed down your sides, and grazed across your stomach._


	2. KENDALL: You're coming back for me

-This one might be considered a little sad? And super fluffy, hahaa. The "story" is almost a back and forth of thoughts. -Leah :)

You sat perched on the edge of your bed, trying to comprehend the last few hours. It seemed like a blur and you weren't quite sure where things began to go wrong. You wondered if it was your fault, if you had just been a little more patient: would he be here with you now?

_As soon as he slammed the car door shut, he let out a loud, frustrated scream. Kendall's fists were balling up on top of his knees as his head lightly fell against the steering wheel. What the hell was he supposed to do now? His temper had gotten the best of him, and he took it out on you._

Your phone was clutched in between your hands, almost trying to will it to vibrate, praying it'd be him. This was a silly mess, it would be done within a day or two. Whenever you two fought, it was like a war for a day and then by twenty-seventh hour apart, you always came running back together. "It will pass," you tried to convince yourself. Words had never felt so empty to you before.

_Kendall's knuckles were going white as he gripped the wheel, speeding down the road towards "home". It really didn't feel like home anymore though, he had gotten so used to calling your place home, that the thought of that not being true anymore made him sick to his stomach. By this point, he couldn't even remember what started this fight, all he knew is he wished his free hand was in yours as he drove. He missed the warmth of your skin, how soft it was against his calloused fingers from playing too many hours on the guitar._

Time was passing too slowly for your liking. It wasn't long before you chucked your phone on the bed, telling yourself not to look at it for at least two hours. You tried to distract yourself; you cleaned out the fridge, you alphabetized your movie collection. When nothing could hold your attention, you gave up. You picked up the phone.

_Nearly three-quarters of the way back to his place, he couldn't take it. His car flew through the nearest u-turn. At the next red light, he slid his phone out of his pocket, he sent along a text to you, hoping you'd understand. "It's like all our other fights. They don't mean anything. I've never felt so lonely without you. Please understand, no matter how hot headed I can be, I love you more than anything."_

You blinked a few times, trying to process the words glowing on your phone's screen. Your hands shook as you typed a reply. "Please come back," you pleaded.

_"Answer your door, baby girl." _

The moment your phone buzzed and you read it, you ran to the door. It felt like your feet couldn't carry you there fast enough. When your hand twisted the knob, and the door swung open, Kendall captured you an apologetic kiss, one that could probably make up anything to you. His arms wound around your back, picking you up, pressing you as close to him as you could possibly be, like if he didn't you'd vanish. He pulled away, "_. . . Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you._"


	3. JAMES: Twenty Questions

"_Oh, that one's cute too. . ._" you think to yourself as the wall color of the sample room on your computer quickly changes. Your sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket when you hear the front door open, and then James' keys drop into the dish in the foyer.

"Babe, you home?" his question being answered when he sees you on the couch, getting there just quick enough to see you slam the laptop closed and offer a nervous smile.

"What 'cha doing darlin'?" he asks with a grin, tossing his jacket on the end table before going to sit next to you.

You turn to him and smile, trying to be calm, cool and collected, "Nothing, just waiting for you to come home."

Unfortunately, his face doesn't suggest he believes that's the end of the story, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," your mouth twisted into a smirk, before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Your mind kind-of wants to scream at you for the use of the word "positive" in this situation, but you shrug it off before your features raise anymore suspicions.

James shakes his head at you, his lips twisted into a smile, still not fully convinced, "Okay. . ."

He stands, and begins to walk towards the kitchen, "Hey, James, can we play a game?"

His head whips around and he looks at you like a suspicious father letting their daughter out with a 'bad boy', "What kind of game, sweetheart?"

"I was thinking, how about twenty questions?" you smile, patting the cushions next to you.

The cushions then dip with his added weight and he pulls you into his lap, resting his chin on your shoulder and wrapping his arms around your frame, "Well, now you've got me quite interested baby girl. . ." he whispers in your ear.

"Okay, question one," you turn in his arms, face to face with him, "What would you do if I put on weight, like a good 20 pounds?"

James snorts, scrunching his nose up, before laughing, "Where is this coming from? You'd still be beautiful honey," he smiles kissing your nose.

"Okay, remember later on you said I'd still be beautiful," you took in a shaky breath before continuing, "And what if we painted the guest room lavender?"

"20 pounds and lavender, okay that's still good," he smiled with confusion clear on his face, silently encouraging you to go on.

"Now, what if we if got a SUV, and we didn't ride in your pretty black little convertible all the time?" you began to play with his hand, avoiding his eyes.

James smiled at you, putting a finger under your chin tilting your head up, "can that SUV have a sunroof?"

"Mhmmm," you nodded.

"Then that's good too." You could see his confusion in his eyes, but you knew his curiosity about the whole game would make him wonder more, "Any other questions? We're only on four. . ."

"Yes, there's more," raising your eyebrow at him, "what if I woke you up at 3am and asked you to get me white cheddar rice cakes?"

"Let's just say I hope there's some in our pantry, otherwise I guess I'll be getting out of our cozy bed," he laughed.

You smiled, "Good, now how about if you had to be up until 2am listening to something cry?" You really had him confused now: 20 pounds, lavender, a SUV, rice cakes, and crying?

"I'd snuggle with our new puppy, I guess then?" he offered, chuckling. _So. Off._ you thought to yourself. "These questions aren't making too much sense, babe." The moments of finally getting it out were coming, you wished he'd put it together, but now blatantly obvious ones were going to have to be asked.

"What if after I gain those 20 pounds from rice cakes, in that SUV is a car seat, and in that lavender room is a crib and lots of stuffed animals, and what if the crying was a baby?" you asked in one breath, feeling the tears pricking at the corners of your eyes.

James didn't answer, instead he pulled the blanket from your lap, and slightly lifted your loose t-shirt, skimming his fingers across your stomach. You eyes followed his hand until it came to rest on your cheek, "I'd still love you, that beautiful mother whose 20 pounds heavier, I'd sing that baby to sleep, I'd drive that child to soccer practice or ballet in that SUV, I'd help them find that stuffed animal when they couldn't sleep without it. I'd love our baby and you more than anything in this world."

His eyes were locked with yours and you could see the tears forming in his. "You would?"

"I can hardly wait to, darling."


End file.
